


this thing they have

by clasch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Literally sweet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23545441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clasch/pseuds/clasch
Summary: Benny makes beignets.
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester
Comments: 9
Kudos: 41





	this thing they have

Dean isn’t sure how Benny expects him to resist the big mixing bowl full of beignet dough just sitting there on the counter. Normally, Dean is pretty good about leaving Benny’s ingredients alone while he’s cooking. Well, all right, sometimes he is. Well. Okay, there’s a reason why Dean isn’t supposed to be in the kitchen when Benny’s cooking, but that rule gets broken all the time. _Everything just smells **so** good, babe, I had to try it!_ Dean will say with a winning smile around whatever he’s just snuck from Benny’s work station. Then, Benny will snap him with a dish towel and maybe chase him around the prep table and maybe, if he’s lucky and something has just gone in the oven, crowd him up against the door to the freezer and make him forget about the chill at his back for a while.

So yeah, Dean isn’t _supposed_ to be in the kitchen, but all he did was poke his head around the door and spot the big mixing bowl out on the counter and Benny heating up some oil on the stove. It isn’t Dean’s fault that he knows what that means. _Beignets._ He sneaks in, knowing that he doesn’t really need to and knowing that Benny knows he’s sneaking in anyway, and just admires the broad lines of Benny’s shoulders for a moment as he beats the last of the eggs into the dough. He’s made it about halfway across the kitchen before Benny says, “Touch my beignets with unwashed hands and lose ‘em, cher.”

“The beignets or my hands?” Dean says, heading to the sink.

“Both.”

Dean laughs then. From the sink, he can just see Benny’s mouth curve into a smile over his pan of oil. It’s good, this thing they have. It’s good and gentle and warm and not at all what Dean expected from two guys going in pretty rough around the edges. Somewhere along the way they smoothed each other out. They smile easier. They laugh. And Benny lets him steal bites from whatever he’s making and at night he curls a strong arm around Dean’s middle that’s softer now than it used to be and loves him just the same. More.

The oil sizzles as Benny slips the first scoops of dough in. Dean’s dried his hands now and steps over to hover behind Benny, not quite hooking his chin over Benny’s shoulder. “Smells good,” he says, dropping a kiss at the back of Benny’s neck.

“Me or the beignets?” Benny says and Dean can hear the smile in his voice.

Dean sniffs deeply, then buries his nose where Benny’s neck meets his shoulder, kissing him there too for good measure. “Both.”

Benny shrugs him off gently and grins broadly at Dean over his shoulder. “You think sweet talkin’ the chef’ll get you the first one, huh?”

“Seems to be a pretty effective strategy,” Dean says, reaching for the mixing bowl to scoop some dough out with his finger. He laps at his dough-covered finger with more vigor than is strictly necessary, watching Benny watch him all the while, and makes an appreciative noise. “Taste even better than they smell. Wonder if the chef’s the same way?” he says, leaning in for a kiss.

Dean gets a poke in the stomach and a fond eyeroll instead because “They’ll burn if you don’t stop distractin’ me,” so he presses another kiss to the back of Benny’s neck. By the time he fetches the powdered sugar from the pantry, Benny is slipping the last of the beignets onto a towel and dabbing the excess oil from them. Sprinkling the powdered sugar is always Dean’s job, which means sprinkling becomes something more like dousing and they both laugh at the puff of white that accompanies Dean’s first bite. The beignets are delicious, of course, but what Dean likes most of all is the kiss that follows, soft and sweet, partly because they’re both covered in sugar, but mostly because it’s good, this thing they have.

**Author's Note:**

> just doing my part to provide the world with domestic deanxbenny content during these uncertain times. i hope you are all staying safe and healthy! big thanks to my dear friend chayya for inspiring this ♥


End file.
